dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquaman (Terra 2)
'Atributos' Destreza: 8 (10) Força: 7 Corpo: 7 INT: 7 Vontade: 7 Mente: 7 INFL: 6 AURA: 6 Espírito: 6 Iniciativa: 26 (30) HERO POINTS: 60 Poderes Poderes aquáticos: Swimming 7, Water Freedom 5, Ultra Vision 7 (para enxergar nas profundidades) Poderes sobre animais: Speak with Animals 12, limitações: Speak with Animals só age em animais marinhos e aquáticos. Notas: O Aquaman da Terra 2 não tem poderes telepáticos. Destreza é 10 na água devido a Water Freedom. 'Perícias' Martial Artist 5, Scientist 6, Vehicles 6 'VANTAGENS': Extenso Headquarters (Atlantis), Connections: All-Star Squadron (baixa), Lightning Reflexes, Scholar (segredos de Atlantis, biologia marinha) 'DESVANTAGENS': Archenemy (O pirata Blackjack) Notas: Esta versão de Aquaman NÃO tem Fatal Vulnerability a falta de contato com água, e esta versão da Cidade de Atlantis não é habitada. Nome real: Aquaman (sério!) Motivação: Upholding the Good Ocupação: Protetor dos mares e Oceanos Riqueza: 4 Origem A primeira história da origem de Aquaman foi apresentada em flashback em sua estreia (More Fun Comics #73), narrada pelo próprio personagem: "A história deve começar com meu pai, um famoso explorador submarino - se eu falasse o nome dele, você iria reconhecê-lo. Minha mãe morreu quando eu era bebê, e ele voltou para o seu trabalho de resolver os segredos do oceano. Sua maior descoberta foi uma cidade antiga, no fundo, onde nenhum mergulhador já havia entrado. Meu pai acreditava que era o reino perdido de Atlântida. Ele construiu uma casa à prova d'água em um dos palácios e viveu lá, estudando os registros e dispositivos de sabedoria maravilhosa da raça. A partir dos livros e registros, ele aprendeu as formas de me ensinar a viver sob o oceano, puxando o oxigênio da água e usando todo o poder do mar para me fazer maravilhosamente forte e rápido. Treinando e uma centena de segredos científicos, me tornei o que você vê - um ser humano que vive e prospera debaixo d'água". — ' Em suas primeiras aparições na Era de Ouro, Aquaman podia respirar debaixo d'água com brânquias, tinha força sobre-humana que lhe permitiam nadar em altas velocidades e podia se comunicar com vida do mar e mandá-los fazer o que quisesse. Inicialmente, ele foi descrito como falar com as criaturas do mar "na sua própria língua" ao invés de telepatia, e só quando estavam perto o bastante para ouvi-lo. Embora ele foi muitas vezes descrito como o "soberano do mar", com as águas do mundo inteiro em seu "domínio" e quase todas as criaturas do mar com seus "súditos leais", o título nunca foi o oficial. As aventuras de Aquaman aconteceram em todo o mundo, e sua base era "um antigo templo na Atlântida perdida, mantido dentro d'água", onde ele mantinha um trono solitário. Durante suas aventuras de guerra, a maioria dos inimigos do Aquaman eram comandantes nazistas de U-boots e vários vilões do Eixo. O resto de suas aventuras nos anos 1940 e 1950 tinham ele lidando com vários vilões aquáticos, incluindo os piratas dos tempos modernos, como o seu arqui-inimigo BlackJack, bem como com as diferentes ameaças à vida aquática, às rotas marítimas e aos marinheiros. Somente em All-Star Squadron #60 foi descoberto que este Aquaman existia na Terra 2; até então pensava-se que suas aventuras eram exclusivas ao Aquaman que habita a Terra 1. Ele foi um membro do All-Star Squadron, embora nunca aparecesse, pois suas missões eram sempre submarinas. Qualquer aventura no período pós-Segunda Guerra com o Aquaman da Terra 2, bem como se ele até sobreviveu a mesma, é desconhecido. Ele foi apagado com a Crise nas Infinitas Terras. Category:Fichas Category:Era de Ouro Category:Heróis Category:Pré-Crise Category:Aquaman Category:Obscuros Category:Terra 2